


Coma

by aravenwood



Series: Febuwhump '19 [9]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coma, Gen, Hurt Aramis, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aravenwood/pseuds/aravenwood
Summary: "What are you saying?""Aramis might not wake up."Written for the Febuwhump '19 prompt "coma".





	Coma

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand we're back to little drabbles for now. But at least we have a new fandom. I told you that there would be quite a selection of them. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“What are you saying?” Porthos spat.

“Aramis might not wake up.”  
The words were a bad taste in his mouth, spat out like a bad soup or straight liquor. Even saying them felt like a betrayal to Aramis, who’d always fought past his struggles, always overcome them for as long as they’d known him. To say something so hopeless felt wrong.

But it wasn’t unwarranted. Athos had sat in the office with the neurologist and listened to every word. He’d seen the scans, seen the amount of blood from the injury itself. When he’d found Aramis at first, it had been too easy to think he was dead.

That was one relief at least – that he was alive.

“Can we see him?” Porthos asked. His voice was quiet and hoarse from the crying he’d done outside, the crying Athos pretended he knew nothing about.

The nurse offered both of them a polite smile. “Come with me,” she said, and Atho and Porthos almost ran in their desperation to do so. “It might look a little scary at first, but he’s in good hands.” She said it with another smile, and it made her look so motherly that Athos could feel himself calming just a little.

Until he saw Aramis.

The neurologist had warned him about the tube going into Aramis’s head. He’d warned him about the ventilator and the heart monitor. But knowing what was coming hadn’t prepared him for actually seeing it. Aramis looked so small and vulnerable surrounded by all of the equipment, He was pale, his head half-shaved – he’d be pissed about that when he woke up.

If he woke up.

Porthos was frozen by the door, his fists clenched at his sides as he gaped at his closest friend. His eyes were wide and afraid, and he looked so dreadfully young that Athos moved to his side and touched his shoulder. “He looks…” Porthos drifted off and brought a hand over his mouth.

Athos squeezed his arm. “The neurologist said that he can hear us, that…talking might help him.”

Porthos nodded but made no move towards Aramis. Athos grimaced and led him closer, pushing him into the only chair in the room. When the larger man still did not move, Athos sighed and took one large hand in his own, placing it on top of Aramis’s. “Talk,” he said again, and this time Porthos flinched like he’d snapped out of a trance.

“About what?”

“Anything. Whatever you want to say.” It’s not like he can tell you to shut up, Athos almost added.

Porthos glanced up, then down at his hand on Aramis’s. His fingers tightened around the limp ones. “Hey ‘Mis…I thought we talked about this. We already know you’ve got a thick head, stop trying to prove it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
